vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer of Demons
Summary The Slayer of Demons is the playable character of Demon's Souls. After dying to either the Vanguard or Dragon God at the beginning of the game, their soul is trapped by the Nexus, to be held there until the Old One, the source of the demon scourge plaguing the country of Boletaria, is lulled back into slumber. To this end, they set out to slay every Demon and Arch Demon that supplies the Old One with the souls it hungers for, to lure it into a position in which it is rendered vulnerable Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 7-C | Low 5-B | Low 5-B | 5-B Name: Slayer of Demons Origin: Demon's Souls Gender: Determined by the player Age: Determined by the player Classification: Human | Human soul trapped by The Nexus | Human, Monumental | Demon/Archdemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of several types of weapons, Immortality (Types 2, 8: Their soul is bound by the Nexus, meaning if they did their soul will not pass on the mortal realm. They can take physical form if they either use Stone of Ephemeral Eyes or kill a demon and take its soul), Soul Absorption, Magic, Fire Manipulation and resistance to it, Magic Silencing, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Aura (Explosive), and Energy Blasts, Limited Supernatural Luck, Resistance to Magic, Fire, Poison, Disease Manipulation and Bleeding Effects | Same as before but stronger. Can hold an unstable reality together with just the strength of their soul | Same as before but stronger, Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal via Soul Manipulation (As the new strongest Demon, should be imbued with the same extent of Soul Manipulation as The Maiden In Black and Old King Allant) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Vanguard) | Large Building level (Comparable to Armor Spider) | At least Large Building level, possibly''' Town level''' (Comparable to Major Demons such as Tower Knight) | Small Planet level (Comparable to Archdemons such as Dragon God, even fairly weak Archdemons such as Maiden Astraea fall within this level) | Small Planet level (As a being capable of becoming a Monumental, should be capable of holding together the remaining half of the world's reality) | Planet level (As the most powerful Demon, is superior to King Allant, False King Allant, and The Maiden In Black, holds the soul of The Old One) Speed: Supersonic (As calculated by this) | Supersonic | Supersonic, possibly higher | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic, likely much higher | At least Supersonic, likely much higher | At least Supersonic, likely much higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can wield the Dragon Bone Smasher, as well as several other exceedingly heavy weapons) Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly Town Class | Small Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Building level | Large Building level | At least Large Building level, possibly Town level | Small Planet level | Small Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Very high, can traverse areas such as the Valley of Defilement and Stonefang without excessive issue and continue fighting despite significant injury. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, several dozens of meters with ranged weapons, hundreds of meters with magic projectiles (when accounting for speed and duration) | Same as before, and also planetary with reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Weapons: A Long Sword, Mail Breaker, Dagger, Short Bow and Arrows, Short Sword, Halberd, Broad Sword, Short Spear, Falchion, two Clubs, Rapier, Battle Axe, and Long Bow *Catalysts: Silver Catalyst, Wooden Catalyst, and a Talisman of God *Shields: Kite Shield, Buckler, Leather Shield, Heater Shield, Soldier's Shield, and a Wooden Shield *A Fragrant Ring, and the Fluted Armor Optional Equipment: *List of all Weapons *List of all Shields *List of all Armor *List of all Rings *List of all Items Intelligence: Highly knowledgeable in the use of several weapons and spells. Weaknesses: Teleportation isn't viable in combat, can only use a limited amount of their spells at a time. Feats: *Casually dodges supersonic projectiles *Fought and defeated all of the Archdemons, including Old King Allant *Capable of wielding the Dragon Bone Smasher Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of spells. *List of miracles. Key: Beginning of game (prior to fighting Phalanx) | Early-game | Mid-game | Late-game | End of Game (Monumental) | End of Game (Demon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demon's Souls Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Humans Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5